Something Inside
by illseeyouthrough
Summary: A young orphan runs away, in a desperate attempt to unravel the mystery surrounding his very existence; and to ultimately find the two people he's longed for his whole life: his parents. All the while, his mother searches for him; as his father looks for her. Their journey to family will be filled with obstacles, but a young boy's hope will not be wavered. [AU, Outlaw Queen].
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Believe.

Can you feel it?

The magic.

I can feel it everywhere.

In the tips of my fingers…

…in the air I breathe out…

…in the depths of my very soul.

It's inside of me.

And all you have to do is open yourself up.

All you have to do…

…is **believe**.

:::::

_Present Time_

The little boy swung his feet merrily, enjoying the sights he saw from his position atop the highest branch of one of the tallest trees in the forest.

The peace he felt at moments at like these was indescribable. It was freedom: the strong smell of pine around him, the gentle rustle of each leaf as it swayed in the forest air, and even the soft sounds of animals scurrying about.

Here, in the forest high, he felt most content – most happy. Here, no one bothered him.

He closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling; until –

"Roland!"

The little boy faltered, the sudden jolt almost making him lose his balance on the branch. He opened his eyes abruptly, grasping his hands on the branch firmly as he settled his sight to the blue glow hovering just at his eye line.

The boy, called Roland, sighed. "Hello, Blue," he said glumly.

The fairy shook her tiny wings, growing to full size before reprimanding the boy in the front of her. "Roland," she cried again, "what are you doing up here again?" A pause, hands on her hips as she continued to flutter in front of him. "How many times must I tell you? This is dangerous –"

"I just –," Roland began to explain, but the words died in his lips as he saw Blue's glare.

The fairy looked down, taking in the intensity of the height they were at – where Roland was at. She asked, even though she already knew the answer, "How did you get up here, Roland?"

"I told you, Blue," Roland tried to explain, "it's simple to me – sometimes, all I have to do is think it; and it happens." He sighed. "I can't help it."

"That is what your lessons are for," Blue replied. "So that you can control this…this magic that you have."

"Books and more books," Roland complained. "How will I learn anything from that?"

"Roland," Blue said again, trying very hard to keep her calm and not raise her voice. "I've told you before, using your magic – especially at your age – is quite dangerous. If anyone – "

"If anyone, what?" Roland asked, his eyes pleading for the fairy to continue.

But Blue shook her head, "No more magic – not unless you're at the Nest or with one of the fairies. Understood?"

Roland sucked in a breath, his small face bearing a big frown.

"Is it understood?" Blue repeated again.

The boy let out the breath, defeated. "Understood, Blue." A sigh. "I'm sorry."

Blue clasped her hands together, nodding her head. "Good. Good." The fairy waved her wand and Roland found himself being lifted off the branch and beginning his descent back to the forest floor. Once his feet touched the ground, the boy gave one more wistful look up to where he was and sighed.

"Go on straight home now, Roland," Blue instructed. "The fairies are waiting for you there – I shall know if you decide to make another detour, so don't do it."

Roland nodded his head, finally allowing his feet to begin moving towards home; but not before he picked up his quiver and bow from where he'd leaned it against the tree trunk earlier.

"I shall be home soon," he heard Blue cry out behind him. "I just have a short errand." A pause. "Straight home, Roland!"

The boy nodded his head affirmatively, not bothering to look back. Roland let his mind wander as he continued on his way – and as most times, his mind went straight to the thought of his parents.

He sighed. A Mama and a Papa, just like the ones the kids in the village have; the whole families he observes enviously from afar, in the cover of the forest around him. He really doesn't have much to complain about his life at Fairy's Nest – Blue and the others treat him well enough; and he does enjoy the forest. But, for as long as he could remember, he longed for a real family – perhaps a small cottage where his Mama would cook dinners while his Papa taught him how to hunt.

Sadly, he's never known such a life – Roland's never known his parents. But he harbours no anger; and the fairies chalk it up to his youthful optimism, but all he's ever held onto – with regards to his Mama and Papa – is hope. Hope, that one day, they will all be together.

Despite what Blue and the other fairies always tell him, Roland knows that his parents are out there – that maybe they just lost their way. He believes that there's a bigger reason as to why they weren't all together right now. And though he nods his head and pretends to listen, he will never believe that his parents have perished; or worse, that they never wanted him.

He can't describe it – but it's a feeling that he has, deep inside of him (in his soul) – a feeling of love. _True love_. He feels it strongest whenever he does magic, and he knows it's that love that fuels his gifts.

It's why he sits through all the boring and mundane "magic lectures" that the fairies give him. He finds the patience to listen and reads the books, because he thinks if he can just learn it – if he can control it, then maybe…maybe –

But sometimes Roland thinks all the fairies are doing are delaying his progress – as if they don't want him wielding magic at all. Sometimes, especially as of late, he feels as if they just want to knock it out of him.

Well, Roland will never let that happen. He knows that magic is a part of him, in the way it builds up inside of him; and like him, wanting to be let free. He truly believes that the magic he has comes from his parents. And that perhaps, if he did it correctly – if he found the right way – they would feel it and they would know. His parents would know he was theirs and they would come for him.

He believes in this – and that by chance, this magic he feels is the same one his parents felt; the moment that they met.

Maybe it was magic that brought them together.

And maybe it's with magic that they would find him.

* * *

**A/N:** _Back with another story, this is a major AU - inspired by (if you haven't already figured out) the movie 'August Rush'. I hope you guys enjoy this ride - looking forward to any feedback you might have!_


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Eight Years Earlier_

Regina blinked her eyes a few times, trying to keep a look of interest on her face as Princess Abigail launched into another story – this time about a tiara. _A tiara!_ She glanced around the room and saw that all the other ladies seem to be hanging onto her every word – but all Regina could do was supress a sigh (and a yawn).

It was always the same! The same people, the same old boring stories; sure, there were a number of different palaces, but in the end they were all cages – keeping her captive. Her life was a suffocating prison! The whole thing is a mundane routine. Her days filled with endless lessons, banquets, and each and every other thing that her mother could think of – all in pursuit of a crown that Regina has no care for, has never cared for.

But she couldn't falter, faults were a sign of weakness; and weaknesses were met with punishment. The kind of punishments that leaves Regina's nights sleepless – either from the terrifying nightmares or just the mere fear of having them.

She was tired – so tired of living her life this way; if it can even be called living. But she has no choice, she knows the severity of her mother's wrath; has seen first-hand what she was capable of, should Regina ever disobey. And because of that, she dare not go against her mother anymore; chooses, instead, to just nod and follow along.

Regina shook herself out of her reverie, catching a movement within the group out of the corner of her eye. It would seem that the tiara story was finally over, and with it (thankfully) the festivities of this evening.

She composed herself enough in order to bid each young woman in the group a restful sleep and eventually followed one of the ladies-in-waiting who led her to her chambers for the evening. Regina allowed the servant girl to aid her in preparing for bed – with washing up, and sitting patiently as her long dark locks were brushed carefully. She finally breathed a sigh of relief as the servant girl made her way out, but not before giving her numerous assurances that she would be back promptly in the morning.

For a moment, the room was flooded in darkness, as the girl had taken the lighted candle with her. But slowly, a soft glow filled the room and Regina sat up on the bed, thankful that her chambers had a big window and that the moon was full tonight.

Regina got up; wrapping the bed sheet around her body as she moved towards the opened window. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply – the smell of the forest intoxicating her; it was pure and refreshing, and Regina relishes in it. But there was something different, and Regina slowly opens her eyes as her ears begin to register the anomaly. Instead of the usual soft rustling of the leaves and the sounds of familiar animals; joyous tunes from unknown instruments could be heard, along with laughter.

Regina figures there must a celebration in the nearby village, and she keeps a tight hold to the window sill as she moves to poke her head out of the window – seeing if she could view the festivities from here. But as soon as she did so, Regina recoiled – a yelp escaping her mouth and a hand moving to clutch her heart as a bright green glow suddenly appeared in front of her face.

Regina huffed, moving away from the window with both hands on her hips. She watches as the green glow grew brighter, until she was face to face with the Green Fairy.

"What are you doing _here_, Tinkerbell?" she hissed out, her eyes narrowing.

The fairy merely shrugged her shoulders, "Don't be silly, Regina. I've been around all day – waiting till everyone stopped hovering around you. Or rather waiting until I was the only one hovering around you!"

Regina grimaced and kept her stance as Tinkerbell laughed amusedly at her own joke.

"You shouldn't be here, Tink," Regina finally says. "If Mother found – "

Tinkerbell swirled her wand, the torch on the wall suddenly coming to life with a blazing fire, before sitting herself on the edge of the bed. "Your mother isn't here, Regina." The fairy gave her a quick smile, "Although, I am quite surprised she would allow you to spend the night apart from her."

"Mother knows I won't do anything to defy her," Regina replies with a sigh. "So, it would seem you've wasted your day – now go!"

"Regina," Tinkerbell practically whined.

"No," Regina said forcefully, "I can't, you know I can't."

Regina turned away, trying to stop the memories overwhelming her. She had tried to get away from her so-called life – had tried to escape, but her mother had caught her not two hours later; threatening to take away everything she loved if she ever tried running away again. Her father is the one person left that she loves, and so she stays; obeys.

She looked at the fairy, her expression serious. "Do you understand that I almost lost my Father? My mother would've ripped his heart out, had I not begged and vowed that I would never disobey her again." Regina paused, wiping the tears that have escaped. "It was a miracle she even listened to reason. I am not losing the one person I have left in this world, Tinkerbell."

Tinkerbell stood up from her position, her own heart breaking at Regina's pain. "That's why I came to you, Regina; from the very beginning. It's why I was there, that night when you 'fell' from your balcony. I wanted to show you that you can have more in your life."

Regina huffed. "Oh, not this again. The man with the lion tattoo?" She rolled her eyes, "My soul mate?"

"Yes, Regina," Tinkerbell nodded eagerly. "If you'd only just gone with me that night; he was just there, sitting in a tavern…"

"Oh yes," Regina replies snidely, "if only I had; then he'd probably be dead now, too."

Regina closed her eyes, remembering that night Tinkerbell had come to her with a pouch filled with pixie dust; she had been so excited, Regina thought her wings would fall off from flapping too much. The fairy had tried her hardest to convince Regina to accompany her – but Regina wouldn't budge. In the end, much to Regina's annoyance, the fairy had all but dumped the pixie dust on her – and Regina watched as Tinkerbell followed the green glow shooting off into the distance; pointing the way to her supposed soul mate.

Regina had thought long and hard that night, wondering if she's doing the right thing – but in the end, she couldn't regret her choice, convincing herself she was doing the right thing. The less people she had in her life, the less she had to lose.

The next night had seen the return of the Green Fairy – and Regina half thought she would be towing along her soul mate with her – but all Tinkerbell handed Regina was a piece of paper. On it was an intricate drawing of a lion within a shield; Tinkerbell had explained how she saw Regina's soul mate, sitting in a tavern and drinking ale – and on his arm was a very distinctive lion tattoo.

Regina had scoffed at the fairy then, crumpling the piece of paper; and daring Tinkerbell to explain how it was possible that her soul mate is some nobody with a probable alcohol addiction. They had argued then, ending with Tinkerbell flying away angrily. And it wasn't until Regina was sure she was truly gone did she pick up the piece of paper, smoothing it back gently on her nightstand. She'd spent the night just staring at it, memorizing it, and ensured it safety by tucking it at the very bottom of one of her trunks.

Regina shook herself from her memories. She looked at the fairy, and Regina really didn't need to say all this, as Tinkerbell is all too familiar with her story, but repeating it helps her remember; it reminds her all that she lost and why she must be the way she is.

Her gaze downcast, Regina says, "You know, fairy, you know the whole story. I lost my true love over a year ago, Tinkerbell – his name was Daniel; and my mother took his beating heart from his chest and crushed it in front me! What don't you still understand about what Mother is capable of?"

"You lost your first love, Regina," Tinkerbell sighed (so they were back to this), and she started slowly. "I will not deny you the fact that your love for Daniel was true and that it ended in the cruelest way imaginable – but you can _love again_. Regina, you need love." The fairy took hold of Regina's hands, "I'm leading you to your soul mate; your other half – I promise, once you meet him, you will be whole."

Regina took her hands out of the fairy's grasp, "We meet, and then what? All my problems disappear?" Regina shook her head, "No, I will not seal his fate to a doomed eternity with mine. Better we each stay a half, than a broken whole."

"That's selfish, Regina," Tinkerbell replied.

"It's a lot of things, Tink; but I don't see how it's selfish."

The fairy looked at her sadly, "It's selfish because by denying yourself a happy ending, you deny him his, too. He needs you, just as much as you need him."

Regina looked away – suddenly feeling an unexpected ache deep within her that she couldn't quite explain. But she stood her ground, saying, "What I need is for you to go, and leave me alone." She ran a frustrated hand through her hair, "Because if every conversation we have is going to involve this so-called soul mate of mine, we're never going to get anywhere. I am not changing my mind."

Tinkerbell nodded her head slowly, and said, "Well, you're actually the one that brought him up."

"Why are you here, then?"

"Well, considering the day we had – you know, you doing all that royal mumbo-jumbo and me, observing…I thought we could both use a break tonight," Tinkerbell said. "You know, have a little fun and join the celebrations down in the village."

Regina narrowed her eyes, finally asking the one question she'd always wanted answered by the fairy, "Why do you keep coming back?" She paused. "I mean, I cannot recall one conversation we've had when I'd been easy to talk to or even remotely listen to what you have to say. Yet, you're always around."

Tinkerbell smiled genuinely at Regina and simply said, "I'm your friend. We're friends." Regina swallowed the lump in her throat – the fairy's words striking something in her – as Tinkerbell continued, her smile a little teasing now, "As your friend, I thought it my duty to show you life beyond the four walls of a castle."

Regina wringed her hands together, now suddenly unsure of what to do. She wanted nothing more than to actually go to the festivities, ever since she heard its joyous sounds wafting through the castle window. But if Mother ever found out…

Tinkerbell took Regina's arm. "Your Mother will never find out," the fairy says, as if reading Regina's mind. "No one would be the wiser. I mean, the village is right there – it's just one night. I promise, I'll have you back before the clock strikes midnight."

The offer was awfully tempting and thinking ahead to her future, Regina could not foresee another chance such as this. But can she really risk everything for just one night of freedom? Oh gods, she wanted to – but she was gambling with lives here. Then again, she was sure Tinkerbell was right that her mother would never find out; how could she – being so far away.

Her mother couldn't possibly be watching her every move, because if she had been, Regina was sure she would've appeared abruptly at dinner: the very second Regina lost her composure and slouched throughout dessert.

Regina moved back and forth on the balls of her feet, biting her lower lip apprehensively. It seems every fiber of her being was moving her to agree with the fairy – she usually exercised a lot more restraint than this.

But there was something about tonight, maybe it was the full moon or the pull of the sound of joyous music, or perhaps it's the fact that she truly believes she deserves a night (not even, it's merely a couple of hours) just for herself.

She took a deep breath, finally deciding – perhaps she needed to do this; if only to pacify the fairy and help her accept what Regina wants to do. Because she will do this, but she will do it on her terms.

"Come on, Regina," Tinkerbell pleads with her, "Just this time."

She begins to nod her head slowly, eliciting an excited giggle from the Green Fairy.

Regina looked at her seriously, "I will go, and this time only. Because you have to promise that this is the last time. You won't come back after this." Regina wasn't going to lose another person she cared about; Tinkerbell is the only friend she has – and Regina wants to protect her from what that could mean for her in the future, should her mother ever find out. "I can't – I won't risk it."

"Regina," Tinkerbell began to protest. "You can't – "

"Promise me," Regina repeated, a little more forcefully.

Tinkerbell sighed, "It's a fairy's job to help those in need, Regina!"

"Well, I'm telling you now: I don't need you," Regina said. "Plus, like you said, we're friends. And as my friend, you should do as I say. So, promise!"

The fairy shook her head, "You know that's not how friendship works, right?" But at Regina's look (one of a determined desperation for Tinkerbell's safety), the fairy finally relented, "Fine, I promise. I won't come to you anymore." She paused. "Unless you call for me, then it's fair game."

Regina shakes her head a little at the fairy's tenacity, silently wondering how she found such a loyal friend; so she nods her head, agreeing – which Tinkerbell responds to with a wide beam.

"But nothing about soul mates or lion tattoos tonight, right?" Regina adds quickly before they finally make their way, ensuring this trip to the village was just about the festivities.

Tinkerbell nodded her head, "Not a word."

Regina nods her head approvingly, as the fairy watches a small smile forming on her lips. _Not a word_, Tinkerbell thought, _not a word indeed_; _frankly, because_ _she finds that actions speak louder anyhow._

:::::

"Robin! Robin!" Will Scarlet hissed, grabbing the leader of the Merry Men by the shoulders – gently shaking him. "Where are you?"

Robin frowned deeply at Will, turning his head sharply to look at the man, "What?"

"Where's your head at?" Will clarified. "The men have been waiting for your signal."

Before Robin could respond, Little John joins the two of them; he moves to put his hand on Will's arm, accompanied by a warning look to back off of Robin. And then, he directed his look towards the man in question, an expression of worry on his face, "Is everything alright, Robin?"

Robin sighed and lets out a deep breath, looking at Little John, "Everything is fine." A pause, then Robin turns towards Will, "I apologize…the men can go ahead to position – just tell them to be at the ready."

Will nods at both men and scampers off to tell the rest of the Merry Men their orders, whilst Little John stayed by Robin' side. "What is going on?" the big man asks his leader, his best friend.

Robin shook his head, running a frustrated hand through his hair, "I'm not too sure, Little John."

"We need you on this one, Robin," Little John says. "The men grow weary, they want to pull of this heist because it would mean being closer to your promise of laying low for a little while – they all fancy a little break."

"I know," Robin replies, looking up at the bigger man. "We pull this one off, and just one more. I promise." Robin pats Little John on the arm, "Tell the men, after tonight…we can all go out to celebrate." He nods his head at the bigger man, "Go on, I'll be at my post."

Little John gives a final encouraging smile to Robin and goes on his way, too.

Robin lets out a breath. He wasn't sure he knew how to voice all the worries and insecurities he felt inside – or if he should even voice them at all. He knows, deep in his heart, that he was doing the right thing; but he can't help the nagging feeling that perhaps, he shouldn't have involved so many other people in his pursuit for justice.

He worries, constantly, for the well-being of his Merry Men – it's only been some time since they began this so-called crusade, and yet, danger (for them) already lurked in every corner. It's only so lucky that Robin, accustomed to the way of 'royal planning strategies', have been able to evade the guards at every turn. But what happens if one day, he made a mistake? What if someone were to get hurt, or worse?

Robin shook the thoughts from his mind – he needed to be focused; needed to be on alert. He begins to make his way to his own post, slinging both bow and quiver on his back as he moved to climb the giant oak tree with a near-perfect view of the road. Already he can hear the hooves of the horses as they thundered down the path, but he has yet to view the royal carriage.

Robin shakes his head in disbelief, astonished by the fact that once, he too, would've ridden in carriages such as these. Yet, so much had changed in his life since those times.

He had lived his early days in the comforts an estate, pampered and well-to-do. But, even though he was raised as the son of an Earl, Robin had no interest in the trivial activities of royalty. He had spent most of his childhood sneaking off into the forest and the nearby villages, getting acquainted with the people around him – from all different walks of life; and ultimately coming to care for them.

And so, Robin had fought the oppression – thinking himself wide-eyed to the perpetrators of the injustices he witnessed around him. It had all started small, some supplies he would 'borrow' from their own kitchen to share with the village children; perhaps, a clothing or two.

But as he grew older, Robin had become bolder; and he put his position to good use, which had allowed him to be privy to valuable information. It had always surprised him how those who did such horrid actions could be so forthcoming, almost boisterous, with the information; but Robin had been well aware of who collected unfair amounts of taxes, had known who withheld precious crops from the people – and he acted upon it; never taking more than necessary and always giving back to those truly in need.

Soon enough, his actions garnered attention; and a bounty was placed on his head, a wanted poster for a hooded man found tacked to almost every tree in Sherwood Forest. And perhaps it was the added danger, but unfortunately, Robin had made a mistake; narrowly escaping after a particular operation took an unexpected turn.

He had returned home then, an arrow piercing his shoulder to the shocked expressions of both his parents. Robin had no choice, he admitted everything to his father but the response he received was not what he was expecting.

His father had been furious, outraged that his only son was the vigilante currently being sought after by the royal guards. Robin had assumed his parents would express some anger, but the way his father had spoken put shame on Robin's actions. He hadn't understood, not then, as he did his best to defend his actions.

But as his father continued his tirade, Robin finally realized that he had been blind all along (after all) – that he wasn't as wide-eyed to the perpetrators of injustice as he thought. He had stood there, then, accusations flying out of his mouth before he could stop them; his heart heavy and his mind grappling to understand.

His words had, of course, not helped the situation – his father becoming more enraged; demanding Robin to open his eyes to the true realities of the world. And Robin could only shudder as he took in his father's response, the gravity of its meaning enough to break his heart.

The Earl of Locksley had been clear with his demands – Robin would cease everything he was doing and they would put it behind them; no one would be the wiser. All Robin could was balk in response, still unable to believe his father was capable of doing anything less than honourable. Robin's world had shattered that night, but he had stood his ground.

With a heavy heart, he parted ways with his family; the last words his father uttering to him cold and unforgiving. Before he left, the Earl had been clear he would keep Robin's identity a secret; not for his son's protection, but only to keep the Locksley name untainted – and his only desire is that Robin keep it that way.

And thus, the birth of Robin Hood, a prince of thieves – Robin taking the moniker with which he had been identified and adding it to his name. He left Nottingham, putting Sherwood Forest behind him – and he travelled across the realm. Along the way, he had found sanctuary where he thought there was none; completely unaware that he had garnered enough of a following amongst the people. Soon enough, the Merry Men had come to be; and Robin soon realized that it's not blood that makes a family, but trust – and he trusts his men with his life.

And now, well now Robin really needed to focus on this operation. He clears his mind of all thoughts, concentrating on their target. He spies it then, just coming up the hill – he could finally see the carriage approaching, each galloping thunder of the horses mirroring the beating of his heart. Robin lets it fuel him – he loads his bow, his shot strong and true as he hits a large branch overhanging the road. He fires again, and again, and once more; said branch falling on the dirt road with a large thud, blocking the carriage path.

The rest of the operation went smoothly, with the ease that can only be the result of endless practice. Robin breathes a sigh of relief as he watches the Merry Men pack up the loot neatly into large bags – to be distributed to neighbouring villages and those they pass in their travel.

As they packed, it was Alan who broke Robin out of his reverie, "So, Robin…about the night of celebrations…"

"Please tell me Little John wasn't fibbing about that!" Much adds, smiling wide.

Robin smiles back at his men, "Well, as soon as you all finish here…we will celebrate." Then he looked at Much, "You're a brave one, Much. I've never met anyone who would dare accuse Little John of fibbing, or anything else for that matter. Why, his sheer size alone plus that temper…"

The men all laugh, knowing full well that Little John was a gentle giant. With that said, the big man did give Much a teasing look but hurried right back to work, saying, "Come on, men. The faster we do this, the faster we get to the celebration part."

"I hear there's a village festival not an hour's ride away," Will supplies then, as he worked on tying a full bag to his steed.

"You hear a lot there, huh, Will?" Alan said then, teasing their youngest member.

Will laughs, "You wish you heard half as much as I did, old man!"

"Who are you calling old?" Alan asks, mocking a hurt expression, whilst throwing a bunch of dead leaves over towards Will.

"I'm not saying we have to go there," Will continues on. "It's just an option."

"And have you break a young lassie's heart for not showing up?" Arthur pipes in. "I think not. That is not the Merry Men way."

Robin shakes his head from where he stood as look out, his face breaking into a grin at the group's high spirits. "Let's get moving then," he says, "So you can all get your way!"

His words bring another bout of laughter throughout the men, as well as other exuberant cheers of joy. The men worked efficiently, packing whilst continuing their idle chatter.

Soon enough, all were on their respective steeds, galloping along the edge of the forest trail – towards the merriment promised by the village festivities.

Robin lets the men thunder ahead, picking a slower pace at the end of the pack. He finds Little John matching his speed, bringing his horse next to his. "You seem to be in brighter spirits," the big man remarks.

"I do apologize for my earlier behaviour," Robin states. "It seems my anxiety is getting the better of me…"

"Anxiety about what, exactly?"

"It's just this…what we do," Robin tries to explain. "This is something I started and it poses more danger now than ever before. The Merry Men…"

"…are here by choice, Robin," Little John finishes. "They're here because they believe in you and they believe in our cause. Always remember that."

Robin smiles, "Thank you, John."

The big man nods his head at Robin as he gives his horse a soft kick to urge it forward, "Now, come on. We both better get a move on. We can't let those men get all the action!"

Robin lets out a laugh, moving to match Little John's speed – saying, "We're thieving outlaws, on the run from the royal guards. Our life is action."

"Oh yes," Little John practically shouts, trying to carry his voice over the sound of the horses' booming gallops. "But this time, we'll be the one doing the pursuing!"

Robin shakes his head but his smile widen, he looks on ahead to see bright lights breaking through the crevices between trees, hears the sound of music, and it seems he could feel the joy of the people celebrating. Perhaps, Little John was right – maybe this is what he needed; a night to let loose and just be himself for a while. No worries, no inhibitions – just life.

"It's a race, then," he yells to Little John; nudging his horse with the heel of his boot, urging his steed faster.

* * *

**A/N:** _This chapter is quite lengthy; it took me longer to introduce their respective back stories than I thought. Let me know what you think!_


End file.
